La guardiana de la nieve
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: Esta llama a estado en secreto por mucho tiempo pero las circunstancias nos obligan a dar a conocer esta llama poderosa y Miura Haru tendra que convertirse en una nueva guardiana y uno de los guardianes tendra que protegerla aun sin entender sus sentimientos por la castaña... (T por si acaso)
1. La carta del noveno

En namimori caminaba una hermosa joven de 16 años con cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, ojos chocolate que a cualquier hombre hipnotizan, aquella piel cremosa que cualquier hombre desea sentir y esos labios rosados que los hombres desean probar… de la joven de la cual hablo es Miura Haru, ella iba camino a la preparatoria de namimori a la cual todos sus amigos asisten… después de salir de la secundaria todos se inscribieron a la misma preparatoria hasta hibari cosa que sorprendió al decimo vongola pero se alegraba tenía cerca a sus mejor amigos, Gokudera Hayato su auto proclamada mano derecha y mejor amigo, guardián de la tormenta… Yamamoto Takeshi otro gran amigo, buen deportista y con esa sonrisa que siempre tiene, guardián de la lluvia… Sasagawa Ryohei considerado un hermano muy energético y ruidoso para el decimo vongola, guardián del sol… Bobino Lambo el pequeño hermanito de tsuna (así lo consideraba) juguetón y muy alegre, guardián del rayo… Chrome Dokuro la tímida y tierna amiga del decimo y con ella Rokudo Mukuro temible pero buen amigo, guardianes de la niebla… Hibari kyoya aquel frio y distante considerado carnívoro y el más fuerte de los guardianes, guardián de la nube… Sasagawa Kyoko la ahora novia del decimo vongola y por ultimo pero no menos importante para el decimo vongola, amiga y hermana… ella si era considerada para tsuna una hermana de sangre ella es Miura Haru, ellos se encontraron como todos los días en la entrada del instituto tomando las clases y no muy a lo lejos en la residencia Sawada el cartero como todos los lunes deja la correspondencia el buzón y reborn al ver que la correspondencia llego salto de la ventana para aterrizar en el buzón buscando una carta del noveno para saber como iba todo en Italia… reborn encontró una carta un tanto llamativa el papel era blanco pero era un blanco muy brillante y en medio de este un sello azul que si no se observa bien se podría decir que era del mismo color que el papel y en medio de este sello estaba el escudo de la vongola y en la parte de debajo del lado derecho la firma del noveno vongola… el arcobaleno del sol entro a la casa y abrió la carta esta tenía un color diferente a él sobre ya que este era negro sin ninguna letra pero para un hitman eso quería decir que era información ultra secreta y él como un miembro de la mafia sabia eso muy bien y se dispuso a buscar un pequeño artefacto en la carta invisible para la vista humana así que reborn hizo que león se transformara en unos lentes especiales para describir el artefacto, y al encontrarlo puso su dedo en el identificador y al instante letras color dorado aparecieron en el papel y comenzó a leer la carta…

_Mi querido amigo reborn me da gusto que todo vaya a la perfección en Japón con el decimo vongola espero y no haya algún inobediente, también espero que el entrenamiento para la sucesión del puesto del jefe de la vongola vaya a la perfección._

_Reborn el motivo de esta carta es porque todas las familias hemos decidido que es tiempo de asignar un nuevo guardián a todas las familias el motivo de esta decisión te lo hare saber cuando tengas el conocimiento de quien será el nuevo guardián del decimo vongola, no te preocupes querido amigo, ningún guardián será remplazado, este guardián fue cuidadosamente escogido y considerado el más fuerte de todos los guardianes ya establecidos, este guardián asegurara una victoria en cualquier pelea con una familia enemigo, en 3 días sabrás quien es este guardián también no te preocupes por buscarlo él te encontrara, con el anillo que obtenga tendrá instrucciones de que hacer y a quien debe buscar._

_Este guardián es desde mi punto de vista el más fuerte de todas las familias, claro exceptuando al decimo capo de la vongola que es sin dudar el más fuerte de las ultimas 5 generaciones de capo's, este guardián viene de una familia de mi suma confianza, poco conocida pero muy fuerte y distinguida, pero igualmente sádica y sedienta de sangre pero no es para preocuparse es leal, según mis contactos y es muy cercano al decimo vongola, este guardián lo escogí personalmente así que para alguna queja futura puedes comentarlo conmigo, sin más me despido mi querido amigo._

_Espero todo esté en orden._

_Vongole noveno_

Reborn ese momento quemo la carta pues no podía darse el lujo de que cayera en manos enemigas y solo tendría que esperar esos 3 días para conocer al nuevo guardián

Los 3 días pasaron muy rápido y el día esperado llego… reborn no comento nada de ese tema con el decimo o con otro guardián esperaría la llegada de este y así contaría todo a los demás guardianes, espero en la habitación de tsuna pues en la carta del noveno decía que el guardián sabría como llegar hasta el… lo que le quedaba sentarse en la cama de tsuna y esperar a que el timbre sonara y no paso mucho para que sucediera eso así que mantuvo sus oídos bien abiertos para saber quién era el que tocaba, nana abrió la puerta

Oh haru-chan! Que gusto verte, lo siento pero tsu-kun no esta

Hahi… no haru vino a ver a reborn-san

Ah ya veo… bueno pasa haru-chan, reborn-chan esta en el cuarto de tsu-kun

Gracias mama…

-Haru subió las escaleras y entro a el cuarto de tsuna- Reborn-san esta aquí-desu?

Ciassu~ haru

Ah! Reborn-chan lo estaba buscando

Dime que pasa haru… estoy esperando a alguien –Haru se puso seria y metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón sacando un anillo muy parecido al de los guardianes solo que este tenía un color blanco-

Esto le llego ayer a haru-desu, con esta carta una era para haru y otra era para reborn-chan

-el arcobaleno del sol bajo su cabeza ocultando su expresión con el sombrero- Déjame ver la carta haru

Hai! –haru de inmediato le dio la carta y reborn y comenzó a leerla en voz alta-

_Reborn:_

_El nuevo integrante de la familia vongola se hace llamar Haru Miura, estudiante de media superior en el instituto de Namimori, con una edad de 16 años, madre desaparecida y padre trabaja en la universidad de Tokio, actualmente vive sola, descendiente de los Mijurahi familia reconocida a nivel mundial hasta 1910 después de una inexplicable bomba en la mansión de la familia._

_Ella será la guardiana de la nieve, ella con el entrenamiento requerido podrá manipular las llamas de voluntad: Tormenta, lluvia, niebla, nube, sol y trueno además de la suya que es la nieve, pero conociéndote te preguntaras como es que una nueva llama emergió misteriosamente o algo así, te conozco mi querido amigo y no te culpo ya que es imposible crear una llama artificial, esta fue descubierta hace 3 años, no sabemos exactamente desde cuando exista esta llama pero es muy poderosa, no cualquiera la puede controlar es por eso que mantuvimos su existencia en secreto pero las circunstancias nos obligan a dar a luz el secreto de esta llama, es por eso que examinamos a cada miembro más cercano de cada familia que no sea guardián y compararlo con otras personas que creemos pueden controlar la llama, Haru miura es la persona indicada para ser la guardiana de la nieve en sus evaluaciones nos da como resultado positivo, ella resistirá el utilizar esta llama blanca, te pido mi querido amigo entrenes a esta jovencita para que pueda dominar esta flama, su anillo ha sido entregado con éxito al igual que sus 5 cajas arma, con el tiempo ella podrá decidir si usar la misma, menor o mayor cantidad de cajas arma como lo hace el guardián de la tormenta según tengo entendido, el usar tantas cajas gasta mucha energía pero ya que posee esta llama podrá dominar estas 5 cajas y hasta mas._

_Antes de despedirme completamente tengo que pedirte que envíes a Haru Miura con otro miembro de los guardianes vongola que sean compatibles con su llama de última voluntad, estos pueden ser:_

_Cielo-Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_Lluvia-Takeshi Yamamoto_

_Tormenta- Hayato Gokudera_

_Niebla- Rokudo Mukuro_

_Nube-Kyoya Hibari_

_Las llamas del sol y el trueno no son del todo compatibles mientras que con los mencionados es diferente tienen una reacción más poderosa si se mezclan por eso sería bueno que en su entrenamiento fuera uno de estos guardianes, en donde quiero que mandes a estos dos guardianes a entrenar es con el escuadrón de asesinato de Varia, ya que son los más calificados, sin más que decir querido amigo me despido esperando todo marche como siempre._

_Volgole Noveno._

Reborn termino de leer la carta que era dirigida para el pero tenía una mirada muy seria y a la vez triste, porque pensaba que sería muy duro para la tierna haru ver todo lo que la mafia hace y ponerla en más peligro del que ya estaba solo por ser amiga del decimo capo…ahora sería una guardiana….

La guardiana de la nieve…

**Continuara**


	2. Mi decisión

**Capitulo 2: Me reusó como decimo vongola**

Reborn estuvo hablando mucho tiempo con haru sobre los peligros que un mafioso tiene que soportar día a día, así como sus manos serian manchadas con sangre entre los diversos asesinatos que le podrían mandar hacer, la castaña no dijo nada y solo oculto su rostro con su fleco escuchando la vida de un mafioso… ella simplemente comenzó a temblar mientras reborn le contaba algunas de sus misiones como hitman, reborn sabía que era cruel de su parte contarle sobre eso pero era la realidad de un mafioso y más si se trataba con la familia vongola, quería que haru supiera a lo que se enfrentaba si aceptaba tal puesto y aunque casi es obligada a tener el puesto de guardiana reborn ya vería una manera de convencer a el noveno para que haru no tenga que ser una guardiana de la vongola…. Pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas de su plática y haru solo estaba callada, de vez en cuando pronunciaba su típico _Hahi_ por como describía reborn, así callo la noche y aquel manto negro fue adornado poco a poco por pequeños resplandores llamados estrellas y los guardianes y tsuna entraron a la residencia sawada y fueron al comedor, estos desconocían completamente la presencia de Miura hasta que tsuna se percato de que reborn no estaba con nana y cuando se dispuso a ir a su alcoba para ver si estaba ahí el arcobaleno del sol entro el guardián de la nube tensando el ambiente

HIIIII! Hi-hibari-san que está haciendo a-aquí –Decía tsuna mientras usaba a su autoproclamada mano derecha como escudo-

Teme! Deja de molestarnos estúpido hibari –Gokudera preparo sus dinamitas-

Herbívoros… los morderé hasta la muerte –Frio y secante como siempre (estúpido y sensual hibari)-

Reborn escucho mucho ruido abajo pues habían unos ruidos muy fuerte que podría jurar eran golpes y explosiones y gritos de gokudera: Juudayme! Está bien?... Gokudera-kun ba-baja esas dinamitas, HIIII yamamoto-san baja a hibari-san…. Ajajajaja que divertido es esto…. Herbívoro te morderé hasta la muerte… Bien friki del beisbol! Mantenlo hay hasta que pueda golpearlo…(Se escucho un gran golpe y un Auch!)..Ya-yamamoto-san estas bien?...ESTO ES EXTREMO!... Estúpido por tu culpa no golpee a hibari… Ajajaja perdón….Cabeza de pulpo es EXTREMO!...cállate cabeza de césped!.. Reborn solo chasqueo la lengua y le dijo a haru que bajara con él y esta solo asintió pues aun estaba asimilando la plática de reborn

*.*.*.*

Kufufufu~ parece que se están divirtiendo

Mu-mukuro-san! También está aquí!

Claro el arcobaleno me llamo kufufufu~

-Hibari solo miro amenazadoramente a mukuro- Cabeza de piña…

Ciassu~ -Decía reborn que era cargado por haru-

REBORN! Explícanos porque reuniste a todos los guardianes!

-Reborn salto a la cabeza de tsuna dejándole un gran chichón- No la estúpida vaca no está aquí

Reborn-san nos podría decir porque nos cito –El ojiverde miro de reojo a haru que estaba callada lo que le pareció muy raro *Esa estúpida mujer anda muy rara, esta pálida acaso está enferma?*-

-El arcobaleno del sol puso una expresión seria calmando y en algunos asustado- El noveno vongola me mando una carta con una noticia un tanto… Peligrosa

-Todos quedaron callados hasta que un peliplata rompió ese silencio- Pero la estúpida mujer porque rayos esta aquí! Es una reunión privada –La mencionada solo bajo la cabeza-

Ella tiene que estar aquí porque la carta del noveno la menciona a ella… Ella es el motivo de esta reunión -El decimo capo hablo-

Reborn ya hable sobre esto… no quiero que mi one-chan y Kyoko-chan se vean involucradas en la mafia, no la mandare a entrenar –Todos quedaron callados recordando la reunión pasada-

_Flash back~_

_NO! –dijo tsuna mientras azotaba su mano contra la mesa-_

_Dame-tsuna si quieres que ellas vivan en la mansión vongola tendrán que entrenar en algún momento, para que no sean una debilidad_

_No son ninguna debilidad! Ellas son muy importantes para mí y no quiero someterlas a un entrenamiento del infierno! ELLAS NO! _

_Tsuna esto es serio, piensa que pasaría si trataran de secuestrarlas no podrían defenderse_

_NO! No acepto esto yo siempre las protegeré por eso no necesitas ese estúpido entrenamiento –Tsuna se levanto de su asiento y se fue-_

_Juudaime…_

_Tsuna…_

_Fin flash back~_

Tsuna no es sobre el entrenamiento…-Reborn quedo en silencio unos segundos y después agrego- En parte si pero solo seria a Haru, no a kyoko

Aun así no quiero que entrene!

Tsuna-san deje que reborn-san hable.. –Decía una muy seria haru que calmo a el decimo capo para que pudiera hablar-

-Reborn aclaro su garganta- El noveno me informo en la carta sobre un nuevo guardián en cada familia de la mafia

No remplazare a ninguno de mis guardianes –Dijo secamente tsuna (Sip en mi fic tsuna actúa como todo un Jefe de la mafia en las reuniones)-

No se remplazara a nadie –Suspiro- El noveno me informo que… -Reborn conto a los guardianes la información de las 2 cartas que recibió omitiendo que era haru la elegida para ser la guardiana-

Guardián de la nieve? Pero reborn-san no hay ninguna flama de última voluntad con ese atributo además el estúpido de shamal me dijo que era imposible crear una flama artificial

No es artificial gokudera, esta flama quedo en completo secreto después de ser encontrada pues es muy poderosa y casi nadie la puede controlar… como decía Esta flama… -Reborn siguió con su relato y al terminar iba a decir el nombre del guardián pero alguien se adelanto a preguntar-

Y… quien es el guardián? –Pregunto yamamoto para la sorpresa de todos –No nos has dicho que tiene que ver haru con todo esto chiquitín

Yo… -Haru hablo… toda la atención fue posada en la chica castaña que no había mencionado palabra alguna-

Herbívora habla ahora –Al parecer hibari que tampoco había dicho nada se estaba desesperando ya era bastante con estar con la manada de herbívoros y el rey de estos-

Haru es… -Haru comenzó a llorar dejando a todos con cara de Wath?... estaban muy confundidos, porque estaba llorando haru?, que tenía que ver la angelical haru con todo esto- Yo soy la elegida para ser guardiana

Queeeeeeeee! –Dijeron todos al unisonó, e septo hibari y mukuro… hibari porque simplemente no le interesaba y mukuro ya lo sospechaba por lo que decía reborn-

ESTO ES EXTREMADAMENTE CONFUSO!

La estúpida mujer es…

No lo apruebo –Decía tsuna con su forma de última voluntad- Ella no será guardiana de esta ni de otra familia –Todos observaron a su jefe- Ella no necesita estar más involucrada en la mafia

Tsuna-san…

Dame-tsuna es un orden del noveno vongola no puedes hacer nada

SI PUEDO! Yo soy el decimo capo vongola que pronto será la cabeza de la familia y tengo autoridad suficiente para negarme a esta estúpida idea

Lo siento tsuna pero la elección no es tuya es de haru –El arcobaleno volteo a ver a esta y ella solo se puso nerviosa- Haru, ya decidiste que hacer?... aceptaras o te negaras a el puesto de guardián

Es lógico la estúpida mujer se negara, es muy peligroso para una tonta como ella

Gokudera-kun… -*No quiere admitirlo pero está preocupado por ella*-

Yo lo eh pensado mucho –De nuevo la atención se poso en haru- Y con las misiones que me platico reborn… los riesgos y las matanzas, mis manos serán manchadas de sangre y eh tomado una decisión, que será definitiva y haru no cambiara su decisión

-*Vamos haru recházalo…*- pensaba yamamoto que estaba igual de preocupado porque aunque hacia creerle a todos que no tomaba enserio la mafia, sabía perfectamente los peligros

-*Estúpida mujer vamos di que no… no quiero perderte… MALDICION OTRA VEZ ESTOY PENSANDO ASI!*-

-*Extremo!* creo que no tengo que decir quien pensaba esto verdad?-

Kufufufu~ querida princesa dinos que has decidido, nadie te hará cambiar tu decisión

Herbívoros molestos…

Yo eh decidido… -Haru saco el anillo de la nieve y se puso en un dedo de su mano derecha- Ser la guardiana de la nieve del decimo vongola

-Todos abrieron sus ojos hasta hibari el cual se podría decir estaba dormido… mukuro solo aplaudió-

One-chan… no sabes lo que has aceptado….

Si lo se tsuna-san…

NO!... Y yo me opongo completamente, no dejare que te vayas a convertir en guardiana, ni mucho menos entrenar con los psicópatas de los Varia!

Voy a ir con un guardián y ya lo decidí… seré muy fuerte para poder proteger a mi ahora jefe tsuna-san –Haru sonrió lo que hizo que tsuna se clamara y aceptara la decisión de ser guardiana-

Pero… quien acompañara a mi one-chan?

-Todos los guardianes Gritaron al unisonó (TOODOS LOS GUARDIANES)- Yo la acompaño!

Reborn solo sonrió y tsuna apareció con una gotita en su nuca- Reborn yo debería de ir con mi one-chan así la podre cuidar

No tsuna inútil yo lo escogeré –Reborn acomodo su sombrero- Los candidatos para acompañarla son: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari y mukuro

ES EXTREMADAMENTE INJUSTO! –Grito ryohei-

-Los nombrados dijeron mentalmente SI!- pero –Ese pero tenso a los nombrados- Yo escogeré a uno, y será quien pueda sacar el máximo potencial de haru

El potencial de la estúpida mujer?

Jajajaja yo le enseñaría a usar la espada

Hmp… entrenar con la herbívora

Kufufufu~ yo debería ir con la pequeña haru-chan

Re-reborn a quienes-escogiste -*Vamos reborn escógeme a mi… mi one-chan, tengo que protegerla*-

Bueno… evaluando a los guardianes compatibles y las 5 cajas arma que deberá manejar y dominar los elementos solo hay uno capaz de entrenarla … Gokudera Hayato

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! –dijeron todos, mukuro cambio su expresión a una seria, hibari solo gruño y gokudera quedo estático-

Gokudera maneja en total 10 cajas arma más los elementos que son los del trueno, lluvia, tormenta, sol y nube, cumple con los requisitos ya que el maneja el doble de cajas arma de las que manejara haru y además domina esos 5 elementos solo haría falta el cielo y la niebla, ellos entrenarían con haru cuando llegue de Italia

Pero reborn no sería mejor que cada guardián la entrene por separado?... así haru no tendría que irse

Por eso serás siempre un perdedor tsuna… si cada guardián la entrena terminara en dos años… cada llama requiere tiempo para ser dominada

Ya veo… pero no sería lo mismo?, reborn de todas formas tardaría todo ese tiempo no?

No… también estoy contando con el entrenamiento de los varia… si cada guardián entrena se lleva un poco de tiempo y los varia también tienen que entrenarla para ser una buena espía y/o asesina

Hahi! A-asesina… suena muy Dangerus-desu

No te preocupes one-chan… procurare evitar esas misiones para ti, ya que no puedo convencerte de rechazar el puesto de guardián… al menos te alejare de esas misiones –Tsuna abrazo a haru para después los dos hermanos vieran a reborn sin soltarse-

Gracias… tsu… oni-san –Tsuna solo sonrió-

Bueno… con el entrenamiento de gokudera y los varia serán como unos 6 meses de entrenamiento en Italia y con los 2 guardianes faltantes 2 meses si se aplican y dan todo de sí, ya que tengo un mal presentimiento…

Porque lo dices bebe –Decía hibari que comenzaba a interesarse por la plática-

El noveno dijo que mantuvieron la llama en secreto y sacar a la luz esa información era porque las circunstancias lo obligaron… me preocupan esas "circunstancias"

Haru dará todo de ella para poder hacerse muy fuerte… pero que pasara con los padres de haru?

Yo me encargo de eso… además será fácil convencer a tus padres

Se oye muy convencido reborn-san

-Reborn saco un folleto doblado de su bolsa y se lo entrego a gokudera- Oh… con que una escuela extranjera

Hahi escuela extranjera?

Si estúpida mujer… aquí dice que Haru miura fue elegida para estudiar en Italia por 7 meses

7 meses? Pero reborn dijiste que tardarían seis meses porque tendrían un mes extra?

Es Italia… tienen que hacer papeleo y todo eso para el noveno, así haru se acostumbrara un poco al ser la jefa de estrategia y operación

Jefa? La estúpida mujer?

Eso lo evaluaran los Varia pero si resulta ser la indicada lo será… si no el puesto será tuyo gokudera, jefe de estrategia

Hahi… haru no cree poder ser algo tan importante-desu

No te preocupes haru –Decía yamamoto con su típica sonrisa- Todo estará bien.. eres lista no habrá ningún problema

Arigato Yamamoto-san

Bueno…-Interrumpió gokudera- Yo como soy la mano derecha del decimo creo que me correspondería a mí el cargo de jefe de estrategia y operación

Eso lo decidiré yo y los varia… ahora ustedes dos –Reborn volteo a ver a haru y gokudera- Se irán a Italia mañana en la noche, no tenemos tiempo de holgazanear

Hai! –Dijeron al unisonó-

**Continuara**


	3. El vuelo

otou-san haru tiene que irse...-El padre haru estaba en el suelo aferrándose a su pierna- Po-porfavor suelteme

M-mi hija no puede irse -Decia el señor miura con cascadas de lagrimas en ambos ojos- No puedo.. italia esta muy lejos!

Ootu-san... me esta avergonzando... reborn-san todavia esta aqui-desu

señor Miura... su hija tiene una excelente oportunidad que no se deberia dejar a la ligera

-El padre de haru se limpio sus lagrimas- Tiene razon... espero verte pronto hija... pero porque solo 7 meses... es decir un semestre mas un mes extra... porque? -Haru y reborn se pusieron tensos-

Un mes para pensar si quedarse en la prestigiosa preparatoria de Italia o no

Ya veo... -Golpeo su puño con su mano- Tiene sentido... ademas recorrera italia, suena bien -A haru le aparecio una gotita en su frente pensando...*Otou-san es muy ingenuo...*-

Despues de hablar con su padre y su mejor amiga kyoko y despedirse se dirigio hacia el aeropuerto con reborn, ya se verian con gokudera haya

Reborn-chan donde estara gokudera-san... ya se tardo mucho

Tch... no digas idioteces mujer yo llegue antes que tu -Decia gokudera que aparecio atras de haru-

Kyaaa!...

Ciassu Gokudera

ah! reborn-san que hace aqui?

Vine a dejarlos en su vuelo y ya es la hora

Hahi... es cierto!

Tonta deja de decir "Hahi" es estupido y mejor apresurate

Haru no es tonta y no puedo evitarlo-desu

Tch...

Los 3 fueron a la puerta con el no. del vuelo que les tocaba 203

Bien espero les vaya bien

Gracias reborn-chan... pero me hubiera gustado ver a los chicos una ultima vez -Haru bajo la cabeza- No los veré en 7 meses y... -Gokudera puso su mano en el hombro de haru, esta se sorprendio pero mas el ya que lo hizo sin pensar- Gokudera-san...

Mujer yo... -Un grito interrumpio a gokudera, este volteo y observo algo que ilumino sus ojos- DEECIMOOOO!

-No solo hiba llegando tsuna, tambien estaban rhyohei, lambo, i-pin, bianchi (con lentes), Chrome, Yamamoto y kyoko- C-chicos... estan aqui... Gracias -Todos juntaron a haru y gokudera e hicieron un abrazo grupal, despues se despideron individualmente y subieron a su vuelo-

Les toco en asientos juntos pero nadie hablaba, silencio... silencio hasta que el peliplata rompio ese silencio tan incomodo y pesante

Mujer, porque tan seria, que te comio la lengua el raton?

Yo no queria esto pero... yo queria poder... poder... -Haru subio sus piernas al asiento y las abrazo- Tengo miedo gokudera-san...

Entonces porque aceptaste -Bufo- Vaya que eres tonta

Si... soy una tonta, pero acepte para poder ser fuerte y talvez... talvez... -Haru hundio su cara con sus piernas- No lo se... ser alguien importante para la familia

Porque piensas que no lo eres?

Solo soy un estorbo... con esto podria ser alguien importante para ustedes... soy debil

La mafia no es un juego y eso te lo dijo reborn-san, eres estupida si piensas que no eres importante -Haru volteo a verlo- solo por creer eso vas a arriesgar tu vida?... eres muy estupida mujer

Yo quiero ayudar a tsuna-san, a ti, a todos... no solo ser una carga...

Porque de repente comienzas a pensar en eso, nunca te importo

Los escuche la otra vez, por accidente lambo tiro su jugo y yo hiba a la cocina por algo para limpiar y escuche los gritos de tsuna y lo que reborn dijo... debiles

Reborn-san nunca dijo debiles mujer -Chasqueo la lengua- Aparte de tonta, sorda

Haru no es tonta-desu!

-Gokudera sonrio de lado y abrazo a haru- Tu eres importante y si el decimo se nego a que entrenaran era porque no queria que se lastimaran y no hacia falta que entrenaran, nosotros las protejeremos

-Haru comenzo a llorar sin hacer tanto ruido para no llamar la atencion- Gokudera-san puedo preguntarle algo?

hm -Haru lo tomo como un si-

Le gusta alguien? -Haru volteo a ver a gokudera con esos ojos achocolatados que casi decian inocensia en ellos-

Ah que va eso mujer... no tiene nada que ver con lo que estabamos hablando -Gokudera estaba muuuuuy sonrojado-

Era una duda que haru tenia, es que no se le nota gokudera-san pero todos hemos estado enamorados alguna vez-desu

Te respondere si tu me dices primero

Hahi... haru logicamente esta enamorada ahora gokudera-san tendra que decirle a haru

Yo no -Mintio-

No le creo... tiene un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que no se como explicarlo pero... parece amor... esconde muy bien sus sentimientos gokudera-san

Tu tambien -Susurro pero haru logro escucharlo-

A que se refiere gokuera-san?

Yo pense que no te gustaba nadie, es decir despues del decimo pense que ya no estabas "enamorada"

Haru ya no esta enamorada de tsuna-san pero si de otro guardian...-Despues de que haru pensara lo que dijo se tapo su boca *Hahi... haru no debio haber diho eso*-

Un guardian?... talvez... el friki del beisbol, Cabeza de cesped, El estupido de hibari, El cabeza de piña o... -Gokudera comenzo a reirse- L-la es...estupida va-vaca jajaajajajajajajajaja

Hahi... haru no puede enamorarse de un niño... bakadera

Que me dijiste!

Lo que escuchaste! -Haru se paro y se puso enfrente del asiento de gokudera- Ba-ka-de-ra

Miura si juegas con fuego te quemaras -Amenazo-

No te tengo miedo -Ambos juntaron sus frenes y parecia como si un rayo saliera de sus ojos y chocara con el de contrario hasta que la persona que estaba atras de gokudera puso sus pies para recargarse y empujo a gokudera provocando que juntara su cara con la de haru se besaran (*¬* muaja muaja)-

continuara...


	4. Si me gustas!

-Haru pov-

Me puse enfrente de hayato y comencé a gritarle... haru jamás de enamoraría de un niño-desu! entonces sucedió algo que haru no pensó que pasara... cuando iba a insultarlo más fuerte algo me lo impidió... no podía hablar, algo cálido sellaba mis labios y observe a el... gokudera-san estaba con los ojos más que abiertos... me estaba besando pero porque?... y lo peor es que cerró sus ojos y me agarro por mi cadera y yo como un impulso cerré mis ojos y enrede mis brazos en su cuello y fue cuando sentí un pequeño dolor en mi labio... Hahi! me dolió mucho entonces iba a reclamarle y abrí mi boca pero bakadera introdujo su lengua en mi boca y me sonroje como nunca... gokudera-san es un idiota! pero aun así intente seguir su ritmo... es el primer beso de haru y de seguro gokudera-san se burlara de mi por no saber besar por el contrario se nota que el si ah besado antes y eso me puso un poco molesta... desde hace mucho gokudera-san a llamado la atención de haru pero... no sé porque

Mi oxigeno se hacía cada vez más escaso puse mi mano en el pecho de gokudera-san y lo empuje un poco para respirar entonces note como gokudera estaba igual de sonrojado que yo... nos vimos un momento y después... volvimos a besarnos hasta que un ruido nos interrumpió...

Pasajeros del vuelo 203 se les informa que pronto aterrizaremos, favor de permanecer en sus lugares

E-el a-avio-on y-ya va a a-aterri-zar-desu -Decía entre tartamudeos... no podía controlarme!

s-si

-General pov-

Todo el transcurso del viaje que restaba era silencio y nada más hasta que llegaron al cuartel de los varia

Hahii... es enorme -Decía haru mientras observaba con asombro el cuartel de varia que más bien parecía una mansión- Es muy bonita-desu

...-Gokudera no decía palabra alguna solo observaba a haru-

Me pregunto si los varia serán personas divertidas -Gokudera la volteo a ver muy sorprendido y una imagen le vino a la cabeza... belphegor lanzándole cuchillos a él-

N-no lo creo mujer

Porque lo dices gokudera-san? -Haru puso su dedo en sus labios para tratar de recordar algo que sus amigos le contaron de varia y cuando recordó la batalla de gokudera con un loco de los cuchillos como hayato le platico chasqueo sus dedos- Aaah! ya me acorde entonces haru tendrá que alejarse de una persona tan dangerus como el no, gokudera-san?

Eso creo... no seas tan estúpida y no te involucres con ellos mucho, estaremos aquí 7 meses debes de ser lo más distanciada con ellos

Hahi! haru no es estúpida tu si por robarme mi primer beso! -Haru tapo su boca con sus manos-

Me empujaron mujer fue el maldito tipo que estaba atrás reclámale a él! tsk -Gokudera desvió la mirada ya que se sonrojo, no quería que haru preguntara más y menos del porque se intensifico el beso que no le gusto para nada (Mentira ¬¬)-

PERO SI TU!...t-tu me-metiste tu... -Haru comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo- MORDISTE MI LABIO! MIRA ME DEJASTE MARCA! -haru señalo con su dedo sus labios que en una pequeña parte tenía muy rojo-

E-eso... eso fue porque... joder mujer deja de preguntarme!

No! le responderás a haru todas sus preguntas-desu... Auch! -Haru se quejo por el dolor de su labio-

Te duele?

Noooo... como crees -Nótese el sarcasmo- Claro que a haru le duele!

-Gokudera suspiro- Eres muy estúpida -Gokudera comenzó a caminar en su dirección-

Haru no estu... -No termino de hablar los labios del guardián de la tormenta los tenia sellados y se separo de ella en 5 segundos-

Mejor? -Haru asintió muy sonrojada- Bien -Gokudera comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión varia- bienes o no mujer estúpida

Hahi? -Haru salió de su transe- S-si ya voy! -Haru corrió hacia donde estaba gokudera- Yo te gusto gokudera-san? -Dijo de repente haciendo que hayato tosiera- te gusto? -Volvió a preguntar-

Porque preguntas algo tan estúpido

Si no te gusto entonces porque besaste a haru-desu?

Tch... no te quejes solo fue...

Fue?

Está bien querías esto no?, bien, si tú me gustas desde ya hace un tiempo CONTENTA! -Haru abrazo a gokudera y este la correspondió-

Eres muy tonto, pero así me gusta que seas gokudera-san -Gokudera solo hizo una risilla-

Vamos con los maniáticos varia, pronto anochecerá

SI!

**Corto lo se u.u perdón perdón es que... estoy en temporada de exámenes xs no me agrada nadita ¬¬ pero bueno que se la va hacer aun así les pido un enorme favor... Comenten que les pareció o si no... Hibari-sempai los morderá hasta la muerte**

***Se despide si querida yui-chan bye~bye***


	5. Los varia y un poco mas

Los 2 guardianes entraron a la mansión varia encontrándose con lussuria que saltaba de alegría, el maniático de los cuchillos como le decía gokudera estaba sentado y a su lado había chico no reconocible para gokudera de cabello verde con el uniforme varia y un sombrero de rana

Oh chicos que bueno que ya llegaron, se tardaron mucho que estaban haciendo ah? –Decía lussuria con una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras le pegaba leve con el codo a gokudera-

-Este se sonrojo y se alejo un poco- No es de su incumbencia, te todas formas el jodido viaje fue cansado donde rayos dormiremos, la mujer tiene que descansar

Mujer?... ah! te refieres a haru-chan!

Hahi como sabe el nombre de haru-desu?

El noveno nos lo dijo querida haru-chan

Shishishi no esperaba que el guardián de la tormenta de vongola viniera con la plebeya

Bel-sempai no sea descortes con las visitas -Decia fran con un tono sin emocion-

-Belpeghor le lanzo unos cuchillos a fran- Aaah bel-sempai duele -Decia sin cambiar su tono-

Shishishi calla rana y traele cafe a tu principe

Sempai es un idiota su cafe esta en la mesa desde hace ya 15 minutos

Rana estupida porque no me lo informaste

Si lo hice pero bel-sempai es tan idiota que no me escucho

Tch, estupidos maniaticos dejen de decir estupideces -Gokudera volteo donde se supone estaba haru pero ya no estaba al igual que lussuria- Donde coños se metio la estupida mujer

Guardian lo llevare a su habitacion, la de la guardiana de la nieve esta en frente de la suya -Fran se acomodo su saco- Sigame por favor -Gokudera de mala gana le siguio, subieron las escaleras y pasaron unos par de pasillos y llegaron a la habitacion asignada a gokudera- Aqui es, la cocina es en el 1er piso a la derecha y los baños estan en cada recamara

Tch... esta bien -Fran se fue y gokudera toco en la que se supone es la habitacion de haru y adentro se escucho la voz de haru preguntando quien era- Soy yo mujer estupida -Haru abrio la puerte y gokudera nada mas con verla se sonrojo ya que ella se acaba de salir de bañar y tenia una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y el cabello muy mojado-

Que sucede gokudera-san? -Haru se hizo a un lado- Pase haru se arreglara en un momento-desu -Gokudera entro muy rapido y se sento en la cama de haru que tenia su maleta con varia ropa un poco desarreglada, tambien tenia algunos libros y mangas-

Apresurate mujer no tengo todo el dia

Hahi haru no podra apresurarse si gokudera-san la presiona -Gritaba la ahora guardiana- Espere un momento

-Gokudera gruño- que molesto

Despues de unos minutos haru salio del baño con un short de pijama un poco corto de color negro con rayas rojas verticales y una blusa sin mangas un poco apretado color blanco con el cabello suelto, gokudera comenzo a platicarle el motivo por el cual la busco

No convivas mucho con ellos y mas con el maniaco de los cuchillos entiendes

El rubio no?... el que le lanzo unos cuchillos a el de cabello verde con la mona gorra de rana... mmm creo que se llama Belphigor o belphegor-desu

Si, evitalo lo mas que puedas entiendes!

Si, gokudera-san, ya se lo habia dicho a haru como 6 veces

Es que eres muy tonta y se te olvidara

Claro que no!

Eres muy bruta y hablaras con ellos de mas, que tal si te lastiman

No me involucrare con ellos-desu –Haru suspiro- Gokudera-san puede estar tranquilo

Hmp no es mucho que me importe tu vida o algo asi solo que si el decimo se entera de que te lastimaron se desepcionara de mi

S-solo por eso… -Haru se sento puso sus manos en parte de su short y apretó los puños mirando al suelo- Entonces solo jugaste un poco con haru en el avión y en el jardín

De que hablas?

Solo besaste a haru porque estabas aburrido, solo soy un juguete que se desecha asi como asi?... HASTA LOS JUGUETES TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS!

-Gokudera abrió los ojos como platos y suspiro- Use mal las palabras, haru yo no estoy jugando pero esto es una misión y tengo que tomarla en serio, mi primera misión no puede fallar, quizá en el ultimo mes pueda compenzarlo pero no quiero que piensas que estoy jugando porque no es asi, solo dije eso porque no me gusta este lugar es peligroso para ti

Gokudera-san no tenia que decirle algo tan feo a haru-desu –Haru señalo con su dedo a gokudera y lo movia de arriba abajo- Eso no esta bien

NO LE HAGAS COMO SI FUERA PERRO!

Hmp haru no permitirá que la traten asi, gokudera-san no es nada de haru para hacer eso

Puedo cambiar eso –Gokudera camino en dirección a haru y esta solo se tenso cuando gokudera se paro enfrente de ella, la tomo de los hombros y uso su fuerza para sentarla en la cama- Bien… veamos que hare para cambiarte de parecer…

Q-que e-esta haciendo -san –El guardian de la tormenta puso sus manos en el borde de la cama rodeando a haru y lentamente deslizando sus manos hasta que ambas caras estaban frente a frente pero por motivo de la cercanía de gokudera, haru se fue acostando en la cama- Gokudera-san –Haru estaba sonrojada y mirando a otro lado para no toparse con la mirada de gokudera- E-esta muy cerca-desu

Ah?... mmmm que tiene de malo, siemplemente me hare alguien para ti

N-no estará pensando e-en… e-en… NO LE PER…-Haru ya no pudo terminar de hablar gokudera fue mas rápido y la beso y a haru se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios y cerro sus ojos poco a poco, gokudera comenzo un trayecto hacia su cuello dejando pequeños rastros de saliva debido a los besos de gokudera, haru expuso un no tan audible gemido lo que hizo que gokudera sonriera y continuo hasta su cuello donde fue un poco mas rudo ya que con cada beso en su cuello quedaba un pequeño circulo rosa, haru se quejo pero no pareció importarle mucho a gokudera hasta que se topo con un obstáculo, (el enemigo mortal del hombre xD) la sudadera de haru no dejaba continuar, gruño y deslizo su mano lentamente primero por el vientre de haru y fue subiendo hasta encontrar el cierre que estaba en medio de los pechos de la chica, esta al sentir el tacto de el albino solto un sonoro _hahi _ pero gokudera continuo con lo que hacia deslizando el cierre hasta desabrocharlo por completo, gruño nuevamente la estúpida blusa de haru estorbaba aun mas y no tenia en donde desabrocharla, se le ocurrió un plan sonrio maliciosamente beso a haru pero esta vez mas apasionadamente obligándola a sentarse lo cual aprovecho agil mente el guardian dezlisando sus manos hasta las caderas de haru donde encontró el final de la blusa tomo ambos lados y los fue subiendo se despego un poco de los labios de haru para quitarla completamente y continuo besándola cuando porfin quito aquella prenda tan estorbosa y la avento por algún lugar de la habitación, haru no quizo quedarse atrás porque tenia ganas de ver aquel torso de el albino, imito los pasos de gokudera y se desiso de la playera negra de gokudera

Si sabes como jugar ah –Decia gokudera con voz agitada-

Hahi haru solo hace lo que sus instintos le dicen

Mejor cállate –Gokudera volvió a besar a haru-

Gokudera fue bajando poco a poco la falda verde de haru hasta quedar solo con su ropa interior, haru empujo un poco a gokudera y se le quedo observando un poco

Que tanto miras mujer, nunca has visto a un hombre semi desnudo!

Es solo que… no me imaginaba a gokudera-san asi

Yo tampoco pensé que estarías plana

Q-que dijo-desu!

Nada… solo no te vayas a arrepentir porque ya no podre parar

S-si pero gokudera-san debería de quitar sus pantalones para… estar i-iguales…

Tch, que molesta eres, si tanto quieres que me los quite haslo tu misma

Hahi!

_CONTINUARA_

_*****Tsssss soy bien mala lo deje a mitad de la acción xD*****_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
